17 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Gotowanie na ekranie 10.00 "Widziadło" - odc. 5 filmu fab. TVP z serii "Lalka" 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła. Pieczarki. Opłacalność uprawy 12.30 "Dzień, w którym zmienił się wszechświat" - odc. dok. filmu angielskiego 13.20 Fizyka - Prąd elektryczny w cieczach 13.50 Jak, co i dlaczego? - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.00 Chemia - Elektroliza 14.30 Świadkowie przeszłości - film dok. CSRF 14.50 Przygody kapitana Remo 15.05 Sezam - mag. 15.20 Świat chemii -serial dok. USA 15.50 Klub midi 16.00 Studio proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik - Tak oraz film "Przygody kaczorka Kwaka" 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Narodziny firmy (2) - elementarz przedsiębiorczości 18.00 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 18.20 W Sejmie i Senacie 18.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - odc. serialu animow. USA 19.00 Wywiad tygodnia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Pif i Herkules" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce": "Chiny - moja rozpacz" - film prod. francusko-chińskiej 21.35 ABC ekonomii - pożyczki międzynarodowe 21.45 Listy o gospodarce 22.15 New York, New York - reportaż 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 23.30 Poezja na dobranoc 23.35 BBC - World Service 0.05 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 "Moczary blues" - odc. filmu animow. z serii "Denver-ostatni dinozaur" - prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet 9.20 "Pokolenia" - odc. obyczaj. filmu seryjnego USA 9.40 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. francuski - l. 10 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.35 "Sobowtóry" - odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ciebie, Boga wychwalamy (Kościół w Czadzie) 18.55 Sztuka świata zachodniego (12): "Namiętne oko" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 19.30 J. angielski - l. 12 20.00 Non stop kolor 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 "Ukryty sojusznik" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. francuskiej 23.10 Reduta - prog. studyjno-filmowy 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial 12.00 The Bold and The Beautiful — serial 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detekt. 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obyczaj. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obyczajowy 19.30 One False Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk — serial komediowy 21.00 Alice to Nowhere (cz. 2) — film krym. 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial 24.00 Police Story 1.00 Monsters — serial, horror 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Kolarstwo La Vuelta 91 9.30 Rugby 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Mistrzostwa sumo 12.00 Koszykówka 13.30 Snowboarding 14.00 Sporty mot. 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Zawody tratw na górskich rzekach 16.00 Jeździectwo 16.30 Boks w USA 18.00 Zawody motocyklowe na lodzie 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Sporty wodne 20.00 Rugby 21.00 Koszykówka w Europie 22.00 Boks w Wielkiej Brytanii — na żywo 24.00 Snooker 1.30 Gillete World Sport Special — mag. MTV 7.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku prowadzi Paul King 13.00 Led Zeppelin Rockumentary — historia kariery zespołu 13.30 Saturday Nihgt Live — ameryk. program rozrywkowy prowadzi Steve Martin 14.00 The Best of MTV’s Hotseat — zaproszeni goście prezentują swoje ulubione teledyski 15.00 Famous Last Words with Keith Richards — wywiad z gitarzystą zespołu The Rolling Stones 15.30 MTV Unplugged with The Cure — koncert zespołu 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Human League 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — inf. film. 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Hammer Rockumentary — historia kariery gwiazdy rapu 20.30 Famous Last Words with Cher — wywiad z Cher 21.00 Best of MTV Bootleg — najlepsze koncerty na żywo 21.30 Led Zeppelin Rockumentary cd. 22.00 MTV’s Greates Hits — największe przeboje (cd.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — inform. film. 23.30 MTV News at Night — inf. muz. wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV Unplugged with Rem — koncert zespołu 0.30 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 More Sex in the 90’s — m.in. problemy nastolatków, AIDS — aborcja, matki samotnie wychowujące dzieci 1.30 Najlepsze teledyski roku prowadzi Kristian Backer 3.00 Night Wideos — muzyka nocą RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News — wiadomości z USA 6.00 RTL Fruh-Magazin — mag. inform. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba — serial famil. USA 9.45 Reich und Schön — serial famil., USA 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod — serial przyg. USA 11.00 Show-Laden — muzyka, rozrywka, tele-shoping 11.25 Die wilde Rose — serial meksyk. 12.10 Der Unsichtbare — serial USA 12.55 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel — serial famil., USA 13.30 Santa Barbara, serial famil., USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story — serial famil., USA 15.05 Der Clan der Wölfe — serial meksyk. 15.45 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 15.50 ChiPs — serial krym., USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — show 17.45 Sterntaler — quiz. film. 17.55 RTL Aktuell —wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose (powt. z godz. 11.25) 18.45 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.15 Knight Rider — serial sensacyjny USA 20.15 Kojak: Gefährliche Gier — film krym., USA 22.00 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — talk show 22.55 L.A. Law — Staranwalte, Trick Prozesse, serial USA 23.50 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Der lange Tag der Rache, włosko-hiszp. — western 1.40 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia — serial krym. USA Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn (powtórzenie z poniedziałku) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 — Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Mariandl 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Police-Academy — Dümmer als die Polizei erlaubt — serial anim., USA 14.25 General Hospital — serial famil., USA 15.10 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 Teleshop 15.50 Bonanza — western, serial USA 16.45 Lotterie — serial rozrywkowy, USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family — serial, komed., USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad-show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Von Herz zu Herz — muzyka ludowa 21.10 Wiadomości 21.15 Zwischen Himmel und Hölle — film fab., USA 23.05 Spiegel TV Reportage 23.35 SAT 1 Blick — Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 23.40 Auf der Flucht — serial krym., USA 0.35 Bonanza